This invention relates generally to game board assemblies and games played thereupon and more particularly to an improved game board having a plurality of pieces moved thereacross from a "home" position to a "game over" position, the game providing enhanced intellectual stimulation and enjoyment for the players.
The prior art does disclose a variety of games wherein game pieces of one variety or another are moved from a first or "home" position to a "game over" position, somewhere else on the board, usually in an opponent's home position. Chinese Checkers is a classic example of the general concept. U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,934 issued to P. L. Shoptaugh on May 8, 1973, discloses a game board apparatus including laterally slidable members with barriers thereon, the idea of the game being to move spheres or marbles from one side of the board to the other to complete the game. The idea of the game, of course, is to complete the transfer of the pieces before the opponent transfers his pieces across the board. A generally cross shaped playing surface having no movable parts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,928 issued to H. P. Wilde, Sr. Another somewhat related game involving spheres movable to a trapped position and played in a single plane is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,457 issued to N. Gonzales, et al, on Dec. 19, 1972.
However, the prior art does not disclose a game board having a base with raised corner platforms to define a cross shaped playing surface therebetween, and a predetermined number of game pieces thereon, a variable number of which may be marked, the game being playable by from two to four players and wherein selected marked pieces start in a home position and then are movable forwardly and laterally across the game board to an opponent's home position, whereupon the first player wins the game, or has moved his pieces to a "game over" position.